Character generation
To create a character, do the following: *Choose a Racial Derivation * Roll attributes: Option 1.) Roll 5d4 x5 and drop lowest result Option 2.) Roll 5d4 and player may opt to re-roll any one die, x4; place where you want (may change due to Aspects or Talents) *Roll Aspects: 3D4 *Roll Talents: 1D3 *Record attribute stats *Record base DR of 5 *Choose your Careers, Hobbies and Interests *Choose physical appearance, name, etc. *Starting money, 3D12 BitYen, NUCredits, or UMarks Racial Derivation Human: See Above Android: 6D4 Body, 2D4 Intuition, 6D4 Aptitude, 4D4 Conduct Synthetic: 6D4 Body, 3D4 Intuition, 5D4 Aptitude, 3D4 Conduct Genomic: 6D4 Body, 4D4 Intuition, 7D4 Aptitude, 2D4 Conduct Descendant: 7D4 Body, 7D4 Intuition, 4D4 Aptitude, 3D4 Conduct Attributes Body - Hit points, health, speed Intuition - Awareness, reflexes Aptitude - Careers, intelligence Conduct - Social ability, trade, negotiation Body Attribute Intuition Attribute Aptitude Attribute Conduct Attribute Aspects #'Accustomed to Cold': -1 die to body checks in the cold #'Accustomed to Heat': -1 die to body checks in the heat #'Aggressive': +1D4 damage, ranged included #'Alert': +15% awareness roll #'Anger Issues': +1 Attack #'Athletic': +10% fitness #'Bad Liar': -10% sociability when lying #'Balance': +1 speed and reflexes #'Bilingual': Two native languages #'Chronic Insomnia': 10% fitness relating to fatigue #'Cliff Clavin': +1 Interest #'Contrarian': -10% socialibity, but -1 die for conduct checks involving arguments #'Corner of Your Eye': Awareness retest #'Corporate Membership': 1D12 additional starting money, corp ID and privileges #'Dirt Poor': -1D12 starting cash, +1 underworld contact #'Disease Immunity': Pick one general disease immunity #'Distinctive': +5% sociability due to familiar face, and +1 trade bonus #'Dodge Well': +1 Avoid/Cover #'Eye for Art': +1 to appraisal #'Fine Motor Skill': +2 speed and reflexes when using hands #'Forgettable': -10% sociability, but can hide from the law easier #'Friends in High Places': One favor owed to you by from someone in the upper echelons #'Genius Potential': +1D3 aptitude #'Good Coordination': -1 die for body checks involving multiple physical tasks #'Good Learner': +1 Aptitude #'Good Memory': Can recall details on a 50% roll #'Hard to Kill': +1D6 hit points #'Head for Numbers': Can do calculations in your head 2-3 times faster than average #'Heads Down': +1 Cover #'Healthy': +15% fitness, or -1 die, for sickness related checks #'Heavy-Worlder': Retest to body checks in high-g environs #'Heightened Hearing': Hearing retest and +5% sound-related awareness #'Heightened Sight': Sight retest and +5% vision-related awareness #'Heightened Smell': Smell retest and +5% odor-related awareness #'Heightened Taste': Taste retest and +5% flavor-related awareness #'Heightened Touch': Touch retest and +5% sensation-related awareness #'High pain tolerance': +5 effective hit points in dangerous situations, -2 shock #'Ice': Hard to intimidate. -1 die for conduct checks in related situations #'Jack of All Trades': +1 to 1D6 skill checks, one point each #'Jury-rig': +1 to fix broken machinery, regardless of skill in that machine. Software, 50% chance. #'Lean': -1 hit point, but +2 speed and reflexes #'Less Sleep': -1 die conduct check during the effects of fatigue #'Linguist': 1D3 additional languages may be learned, but the ability to spot dialects #'Low body odor/Low pheromones': Not unpleasant to be around. -1 die for others to smell you coming. #'Luck Shielding': +1 Avoid #'Mechanical Aptitude': +1 to use mechanical devices #'Middle Class': +1D12 starting cash #'Military Experience': +1 military-related skill #'Minutiae': 75% chance to remember small detail #'Money': +5D12 starting money #'Mulligan': Initiative retest #'My Bad': Ability check retest #'Natural Warrior': +1 attack per round, -1 DR #'Naturalist': +1 bonus to bio-science skill rolls, -1 die for checks involving alien plants or animal effects #'Observant': +1 ACA in the first action round #'Paranoid Conspiracy Theorist': -20% sociability, but +20% awareness. Also a nutter #'Pent Up Rage': 1 pooled crit per day #'Persistence': Avoid/Cover retest #'Persuade': Trade/bartering retest #'Poor vision': -10% awareness, can be easily corrected #'Powerful': -3 shock per attack #'Prodigy': +1 to 1D4 career skills #'Quiet': +2 to stealth and hide checks. #'Radiation Scarred:' -10% to sociability, +20% resistance to elemental radiation #'Rapid Start': First Action retest #'Remorseless': -1 Conduct, but +1 Body #'Resilience': Shock retest #'Robust': Health retest #'Slow to trust': -20% sociability, but -1 die for conduct checks #'Spacer': -1 die to checks involving gravity and bad air effects #'Stealthy': Hide/sneak retest #'Stressful Childhood': -10% sociability, +2 hit points #'Stubborn': Reduce shock effect by half #'Survival Instinct': Finding food and water 25% more likely in dire situations #'Sympathetic': +15% sociability in non-monetary situations #'Tactician': +1 on all tactical-related rolls #'Tech savvy': +1 to tech machinery-related skills, +1 to use intefaces #'Time On Your Hands': +1 Hobby #'Tolerance to Alcohol': Retest and -1 die for body checks when drinking #'Tough': +2 DR #'Vegetarian': +15% to fitness #'Witty': +10% sociability Talents #'AR Affinity': Can intuitively navigate AR. #'Autonomic Control': Resist cold, pain, outside conditions through meditation. #'Dead Eye': +1 to ranged, fireable weapons attack and damage #'Detect Lies': A yes, no, or maybe answer to whether or not someone is being untruthful. #'Echolocation': Using sound to navigate. #'Eidetic Memory': -2 die on aptitude checks for memory. #'Experiential Time': Seemingly slow down time to react. #'Gearhead': +1 to fix mechanical devices #'Genius': IQ is upped to 160, and if it already is that or higher, add 20% to score. All aptitude checks require one less die. #'High-G Specialist': -1 die on body checks in high-g environments. #'Hyper-Endurance': Long-distance running, lower fatigue, damage resistant muscles. #'Hyper-Perception': (In combat) Initiative bonus, avoid bonus, small chance to deflect bullets with a sword. #'Mental Calculator': 6-7 times rate of mental calculations. #'Mild Tetrachromacy': Can partially see into the UV or infrared spectrums. #'Pain Block': reduce shock and damage #'Pattern Recognition': See a face in the crowd, solve puzzles #'Planetary Adaptation': -1 die to all checks related to alien environments. #'Regeneration': Hit points heal twice as fast. #'Sense Motive': +10% to sociability when negotiating. #'Social Graces': Social retest #'Sub and Supersonic Hearing': Hear past human ranges. Not always a great idea. #'Supertaste': Bonus for detecting good and/or nutritious food. #'Thermoregulation': Internal Temperature Control. -1 die, or a retest, for body checks involving hot and cold conditions. #'Tireless': Only 5 hours per week sleep needed. #'Viral or Bacterial Immunity': All viruses or bacterial infections, no catchy. #'Zero-G Specialist': -1 die on body checks in low or null-g environments. Careers, Hobbies and Interests